Tobias Mason
''' '''Tobias Mason is the owner of Shiny Bikes in Bullworth Town and Old Bullworth Vale. He was voiced by Dennis Ostermaier. Character description Tobias wears a red apron over a lime-green t-shirt and brown trousers with brown boots. He has red hair in a ponytail and a red full beard. He also wears a silver watch which he checks periodically inside of the bike shop. Characteristics Tobias has a slightly gruff but quite friendly personality. He's seen talking with Ricky about bicycle parts, of which he is quite knowledgeable, and he jokes with Jimmy about how crappy the trophy he won in the bike race is. Although he doesn't realize it, Tobias is quite admired by the various women around town. Tobias is something of a proponent for bikes, and voices a favoring of two-wheeled modes of transportation to cars. He also cares greatly for his store, and recommends people to go there when out and about, directing them as well. In his spare time, Tobias enjoys repairing broken bikes and hosting bike races, both of which he is quite enthusiastic about. However, Tobias also holds beliefs that his best days are behind him now, and often jokes about being old. When Tobias is outwardly attacked by local youths, he considers it betrayal after all he has offered them. Tobias was seemingly also to originally host bike races, as many lines of his dialogue see him encouraging kids who shop at Shiny Bikes to sign up on the sheet he keeps outside, as well as giving countdowns and enthusiastic congratulations to Jimmy if he wins, suggesting he is quite involved with the kids and generally cares about them. When flustered, one of Tobias' favorite exclamations is asking people if they've lost their "cherry-picking" minds. When hit in the groin, Tobias also briefly makes mention of having undergone a vasectomy. He is often mistaken by fans for the bus driver. They both have red hair, and although Tobias' is a darker shade and worn much longer and they wear different clothing, at a glance this can still cause confusion. Role in story Somehow, Tobias manages to be in two places at once and run both Shiny Bikes locations at the same time. Tobias appears to be the organizer of the Race the Vale race in Chapter 2. After Jimmy wins, he gives him his trophy before the Preps steal it in Beach Rumble. Tobias gives Jimmy an errand retrieving a stolen bike from Omar, and most notably quips, "Dude, where's my bike?", a possible reference to the film Dude, Where's My Car. Unused lines of dialogue indicate that he was meant to flag off a race or two, possibly Race the Vale, and let Jimmy know about other bike races as they came up. In the final version of the game, Tobias is present at the flag off but does not speak. Meeting Tobias in Free Roam *After the bike errand, Tobias will ride away on the bike. Jimmy can steal the bike, which will cause Tobias to chase him. If Jimmy escapes by successfully hiding in a trash can, Tobias will begin his free roam behavior. *Alternately, jump at him and he'll get off the bike, which does not fill Jimmy's trouble meter. However, Jimmy still must escape from him. *Tobias can also be seen in the fast food errand. There, he cannot be greeted, but can be insulted. *If ignored when he's offering the bike errand, he will commence free-roam behaviour after a period of time. Mason, Tobias Mason, Tobias